Cooking's Never Been So Seductive Before
by NotToBeMessedWith1
Summary: Practice rp I did with myfluffypenguin. Enjoy!


Leo grumbled. There was nothing to eat. Mikey has to stop eating so much. Oh well, he can make something. It could take a while, but it's better than going hungry. Dana was visiting the guys for the day and she was watching tv in the common area sitting on the couch when she heard noises coming from the kitchen. She went to go investigate. She was so anxious her adrenaline was kicking in overtime. She quietly went into the kitchen and she saw Leo trying to find something to eat.

"Dana," Leo said, noticing she was watching, "wanna help me find something to cook? Mikey ate everything that's a quick cook, so I'm going to have to cook something that's gonna take a while."

Dana noticed Leo was staring at her and she was anxious the minute she saw him. "Sure, if I can find something that is," she said as she went into the kitchen and tried to find something, her heart beating a faster beat second by second, as she felt Leo's eyes on her as she searched.  
Leo smiled. He could sense her nervous state and could hear her unsteady breathing. As Dana was going through the pantry she found tomato sauce and when she looked in the fridge she found shredded cheese and pepperoni and dough.

"I found ingredients to make a pizza Leo. How does that sound?" she said in a calm, satisfied voice.

Leo shrugged and he stepped forth. "Sounds good to me," he said, deliberately pressing himself against Dana as he reached over her to get the ingredients from the fridge. Dana blushed at the close contact. She was starting to get really nervous and her hands were starting to shake with her heart beating faster. Once Leo was done getting the stuff from out of the fridge, still nervous, she quickly went over to the oven to preheat it in a rushed fashion. Leo watched her rushed actions from the corner of his eye. He grinned a bit. She was always like this when she gets excited around him. She was never any good at covering her emotions. And trying to hide them made it all the more obvious. He was making her nervous... that only encouraged him to push her even more. Dana rushed over to the oven and started to gather the ingredients and started to think up of how she was going to do this. Leo crept up behind her and ran his hand over her shoulder.

"Need a hand?" he purred in her ear.

Dana suddenly jolted at the sound of Leo's voice and she started to get uneasy a little bit. Leo did things to her that made her freak out and become a nervous wreck. In a stuttering voice she said, "s-sure you can help i-if you want to."

He smiled. Still standing behind her, he reached for Dana's hands and started molding the dough, her hands underneath his..., Dana was off in fantasy land right now. She was day dreaming all the stuff she wanted Leo to do to her right now. Leo was being so daring, so seductive around her she wondered how much more she could take. Her heart was still palpitating. She started to sweat. She looked up at Leo then looked back down to what they were still doing. Leo took her hands and guided them in spreading out the dough. He could smell her. She was getting excited. Dana just watched. She blushed really red and she averted her eyes from Leo. He let one of her hands go as he reached over for the tomato sauce. He poured some over the dough, took back her hand, and used them to spread the sauce around. He chuckled. Once the sauce was evenly spread around, Dana's hands were covered in sauce. He turned her around to face him and lifted her hands up to his mouth, grinning.

"Looks like you've made a mess," he churred. "Should I help clean up?" He eyed her playfully as he readied his tongue.

Dana just looked at Leo and she gasped, knowing full well what Leo had planned to do with her saucy hands. She gulped. She started to panic (in a good way). In a stuttering voice she whispered, "o-only if you w-want t-to."

Leo smiled, snorting a short laugh. He started to lap at Dana's hands, watching her closely. She closed her eyes as she winced at the feeling she was getting with him 'cleaning' her hands. He gently ran his tongue on her hand. Then he worked his tongue in and out of her fingers, sucking on them. She blushed beet red and she gasped, loving the feeling of his tongue gliding against her skin. Leo put his tongue back in his mouth, savoring the taste as he moaned. He looked in her eyes. "Feels good?"

Dana slowly opened her eyes and she looked at Leo with savory eyes with a blush on her face.  
"Y-yes I did. Very much in fact."

Leo smiled as he grabbed a handful of cheese and spread it about the pizza. He watched Dana from the corner of his eye, her face looking very eager, like she wanted more. She would have to work for it. Dana just stared at Leo suddenly getting more eager and more anxious than ever. She clenched her fists tightly trying to hold it all in so that Leo couldn't read her emotions. She bit her lip in anxiety.

"You doing ok?" Leo asked, feeling a sense of humor in Dana's uneasiness.

"F-fine. I-I am doing just fine," said Dana as she was stuttering like crazy feeling really shy and uneasy still. Leo splattered on some pepperoni next. He organized the pizza in an orderly fashion and slipped it into the oven, clapping his hands together to clean them off. Dana just stood there wondering what Leo had intended next with her. Inside she was loving it so far. She looked up at Leo with lust in her eyes and she put her hand on her heart and sighed. Leo took her hand.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yes, Leo I am fine. It's just you keep on teasing me," she said with a bit of sadness in her voice.

Leo smiled, rubbing her hair. "I thought you liked it," he purred. "All you have to do is ask."

She looked up at Leo with a smile on her face. "Really? Well I was wondering if maybe uh..." she said as she trailed off not really knowing what to ask for.

He snorted playfully at her, grabbed her shoulder, and pulled her into his arms. "Whatever you need," he said softly, running a finger down her spine.

She shivered at his touch. She was turning to jelly inside. Still not knowing what to say she just whispered in his ear saying "anything."

He churred in her ear, started massaging under her chin. She was very wanting and desperate. She moaned lightly and she gasped realizing what she just did. She got embarrassed and she started to blush lightly. Leo smiled to himself and wrapped his hand around her waist, massaging her hips. "You don't put up much of a fight," Leo churred. "You're making this too easy."

Dana just looked at Leo and then she looked away from him, still with a blush on her face.

"I-I know. But when I am around you, you make me not want to put up a fight. Sorry."

Leo silently chuckled in her ear. "So you just like lounging in my arms while I stroke you like a lazy cat?"

"Yes, Leo I do very much but I won't just stand by like a lazy cat even though I love how you make me feel and what you do to me," as she said with conviction but still blushing, realizing she said all that. Leo stopped his touches, letting Dana just rest against him.

"You won't just stand by, huh?" He stepped away from her. "Show me," he smirked.

Dana smirked. "You asked for it," she said as she stepped closer to Leo and smashed her lips against his.

Leo chuckled at her aggressive behavior. He leaned into her, closing his eyes as he felt the kiss. Dana shoved her tongue into his mouth French kissing him. Leo cradled her head in his hand, holding her close. He could feel his heart flutter with a hint of excitement. He pulled away from her and grazed her cheek with his nose. He purred, "You always get this way around me? I smell you getting excited."

Dana was blushing beet red now. She got shivers down her spine and her heart started to flutter. Nervously she said, "Yeah so what if I do? What are you going to do about it?"

He sneered at her with a smirk. "Well..." he said. He held her close, rubbing his forehead against hers. He suddenly sniffed the air. He looked back at her. "Now you've got me all distracted and the pizza is over cooked."

Dana was a little upset now that their fun time they just had together was ruined by what Leo just said. Dana put her head down. "Sorry. I'll still eat it though."

Leo smiled at her and grabbed an oven mit. He pulled out the pizza and set it on the stove to cool. "Now that that is taken care of," he said, turning his attention to her, "we can get back to business." He ran his hand under her chin.

Dana now looked up into Leo's eyes and pushed into his body giving him a hug. She sighed and said, "alrighty, but you're leading."


End file.
